Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ëþáîâü Çåëãàäèñà
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Çåëãàäèñ îáðå÷¸í. Ëèíà/Çåë, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ñåáÿ îí ëþáèë áîëüøå å¸:(


_ Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ëþáîâü Çåëãàäèñà_Ëèíà ñàìà

_- Äåíü òðèäöàòûé îò ïîñëåäíåãî -_

-Íåò, ÿ íå çíàþ ñïîñîáà ïðåâðàùåíèÿ õèìåðû â ÷åëîâåêà! - ïîäíÿòûé çà âîðîò íèçåíüêèé êîëäóí áåñïîìîùíî òðåïûõàëñÿ â âîçäóõå. - Äà îòïóñòè òû ìåíÿ, äóáîëîì! ß çàäîõíóñü ùàñ!   
Ãàóððè âûïîëíèë ïðîñüáó áóêâàëüíî. Êîëäóí øìÿêíóëñÿ íà ïîë è çàíûë.   
-Íî ðàçâå âû íå ñïåöèàëèçèðóåòåñü íà õèìåðàõ? - ñàìûì ìèðîëþáèâûì òîíîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ëèíà, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê êóäëàòîìó ñòàðèêó. Òîò, ïûòàÿñü îòïîëçòè, çëîáíî îãëÿäåë êîìïàíèþ.   
-Ñïåöèàëèçèðóþñü! Íî ñïîñîáà îáðàòíîãî ïðåâðàùåíèÿ ïðîñòî íå ñóùåñòâóåò! À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âàøåãî, - îñîáåííî ÿðîñòíûé âçãëÿä íàø¸ë Çåëãàäèñà, - òî ñ ýòèì äîõîäÿãîé è âîçèòüñÿ íåò ñìûñëà!   
Çåëãàäèñ ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ìå÷:   
-×òî çíà÷èò "äîõîäÿãîé"?!   
-ß íå â ñìûñëå îñêîðáëåíèÿ! - çàâåðåùàë êîëäóí. - Ýòî äèàãíîç! Ñ ÷åãî âû âçÿëè, ÷òî ó õèìåð íåîãðàíè÷åííûé ñðîê ãîäíîñòè!?   
Ëèíà íàõìóðèëàñü:   
-Ñ ýòîãî ìåñòà ïîäðîáíåå. ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?   
Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî íåìåäëåííàÿ ðàñïðàâà åìó íå ãðîçèò, ñòàðèêàøêà ïåðåâ¸ë äóõ è, íåìåäëåííî îáðåòÿ âûñîêîìåðíûé òîí, íà÷àë îáúÿñíÿòü:   
-Â ñîçäàíèè õèìåð, âñ¸ ðàâíî êàêèõ, íå çàäåéñòâîâàíî íè îäíîãî åñòåñòâåííîãî ïðîöåññà, íàîáîðîò, õèìåðà - ñàìîå íååñòåñòâåííîå èç ñóùåñòâóþùåãî. ß íèêîãî êîíêðåòíî â âèäó íå èìåë, - ïîñïåøèë äîáàâèòü îí, çàìåòèâ "äîáðûé" âçãëÿä Çåëãàäèñà. - Â îáùåì, ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ñîåäèí¸ííûå ëþäñêèì ðàçóìîì ÷àñòè íà÷èíàþò îòòîðãàòü äðóã äðóãà, è ýòî íåèçìåííî ïðèâîäèò ê ñìåðòè âñåãî îðãàíèçìà. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ êàìåííûõ õèìåð… âàøè ÷àñòè, åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü, ÷åëîâåê, ãîëåì è ìåíüøèé äåìîí, èç íèõ îñíîâà - ÷åëîâåê…- ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîå áîðìîòàíèå çàâîðàæèâàëî. - Ïðîìåæóòîê æèçíè â ýòîì òåëå - ïðèìåðíî ïÿòü ëåò… - Êîëäóí ëîâêî ñêîëüçíóë ïîä ðóêàìè Ëèíû, ñîòâîðèë Ëåâèòýéøí, ïîäëåòåë ê Çåëãàäèñó è áûñòðî îòòÿíóë òîìó âåêè. - Äî îòòîðæåíèÿ îñòàëîñü îêîëî ìåñÿöà, - çàêëþ÷èë îí. - ß æå ãîâîðþ - äîõîäÿãà.   
-×òî?! - â ìãíîâåíèå îêà ñòàðèê áûë ñõâà÷åí è ïðèæàò ê ïîëó.   
-Íàäåþñü, òû øóòèøü? - íåäîáðî ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà.   
-Êàêèå øóòêè ñ ýòàêîé áàíäîé?! Âû õîòåëè îòâåò - âû åãî ïîëó÷èëè. Åñëè îí âàì íå íðàâèòñÿ, ýòî óæå âàøè ïðîáëåìû.   
-Àõ òû!.. Íî òû æå ìîæåøü ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü?   
-Íåò, íå ìîãó! - ïî÷òè âåñåëî îòâåòèë êîëäóí.   
-Ïàïàøà, - ñêàçàëà Ëèíà, ðàçìèíàÿ ïàëüöû, - à ìîæåò, ïåðåäóìàåøü?.. 

_-Äåíü äâàäöàòü âîñüìîé îò ïîñëåäíåãî -_

Çà ñòîëîì òàâåðíû öàðèëî íåïðèâû÷íî ïîäàâëåííîå íàñòðîåíèå. Ðóáàêè ñòàðàëèñü íå ïîäíèìàòü ãëàç äðóã íà äðóãà, à îñîáåííî - íà Çåëãàäèñà. Äàæå íåóíûâàþùèé Êñåëëîñ âûãëÿäåë ñåðü¸çíî. Âèäíî, ýòîò åãî âèä îêîí÷àòåëüíî äîáèë Ëèíó, ïîñêîëüêó îáðóøèëàñü èìåííî íà íåãî:   
-Êñåëëîñ, íó õîòü òû-òî ìîæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðåäëîæèòü?!   
-Äîãîâîð ñ ìîíñòðîì, - âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà, îòâåòèë ñâÿùåííèê. - Åäèíñòâåííàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîäëèòü åìó æèçíü - Äîãîâîð.   
Âåðòèêàëüíûå àìåòèñòîâûå ãëàçà Êñåëëîñà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ò¸ìíî-ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè Çåëãàäèñà. Õèìåðà íè íà ìèã íå óñîìíèëñÿ, ñ êàêèì èìåííî ìîíñòðîì îí ìîæåò çàêëþ÷èòü Äîãîâîð.   
-Íåò, - ïîêà÷àë îí ãîëîâîé. - ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ ñìåðòü.   
"Íî âñå ðàâíî ñïàñèáî, " - ìûñëåííî äîáàâèë îí. Ñâÿùåííèê êèâíóë. Îñòàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü êîìïàíèè íåïðîèçâîëüíî âçäîõíóëà: îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ è îò îêîí÷èâøåãîñÿ âìåñòå ñ îòêàçîì íàïðÿæåíèÿ.   
-Íå ñïåøè îòêàçûâàòüñÿ, - âñ¸ æå ïîñîâåòîâàë Êñåëëîñ. - Âîçìîæíî, ÷åðåç ìåñÿö òû áóäèøü äóìàòü èíà÷å. - "Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ ñàì â ýòî íå âåðþ, íî êàìåíü íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ïðèãîòîâëþ".   
-×¸ðò, - âäàðèëà Ëèíà êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó, - êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî ó ýòîãî êîëäóíèøêè áûëà òîëüêî îäíà ëàáîðàòîðèÿ!   
-À òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî íàäî áûëî òâîðèòü Äðàãîí Ñëýéâ? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàóððè.   
-Í-äà, íàâåðíî, ÿ áûëà íå ïðàâà… - ïðîòÿíóëà Ëèíà. - Íàäî áûëî òâîðèòü ÃÈÃÀ Ñëýéâ!!   
Ðóáàêè ïðèëîæèëèñü ëáàìè îá ñòîë.   
-À êàê æå âåðîÿòíàÿ ãèáåëü ìèðà? - ðîáêî ñïðîñèëà Ñèëüôèëü.   
-Äà ïîø¸ë îí, ýòîò ìèð! - âîëøåáíèöà ïîðûâàëàñü âñêî÷èòü è ðàçãðîìèòü âñå âîêðóã.   
-Íå óâëåêàéñÿ, - îñàäèë å¸ Çåëãàäèñ, ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ ïðèãëàäèâ êóëàêîì ïî ìàêóøêå.   
-Àé, - ñêàçàëà Ëèíà, ïîòèðàÿ ãîëîâó. - Íó, Çåë, åñëè áû òû íå áûë…   
x-Áåç ïÿòè ìèíóò ïîêîéíèêîì?   
-Êðåòèí! Ìîèì äðóãîì!   
-À… èçâèíè, - ñìóòèëñÿ óæå áûëî ïðèãîòîâèâøèéñÿ ê äðàêå õèìåðà.   
-Òàê ÷òî æå ìû âñå æå áóäåì äåëàòü? - ñïðîñèëà Àìåëèÿ.   
-Íè÷åãî, - îòâåòèë Çåëãàäèñ. 

_- Äåíü äâàäöàòü ñåäüìîé îò ïîñëåäíåãî -_

Ëèíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ðàçáóäèëî å¸ òàê ðàíî óòðîì è çàñòàâèëî ñïóñòèòüñÿ âíèç, íî áûëà áëàãîäàðíà ýòîìó ÷åìó-òî,   
-Îïÿòü óõîäèøü íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü? - áðîñèëà îíà õèìåðå â ñïèíó. Çåëãàäèñ ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ:   
-Ëèíà? Êàê òû óçíàëà?   
-Íèêàê. È êóäà æå òû íàïðàâëÿåøüñÿ? - îíà ñòàðàëàñü ãîâîðèòü ðîâíî è õîëîäíî, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî â å¸ ãîëîñå çâó÷àëà òîñêà.   
-ß õî÷ó óçíàòü íàâåðíÿêà, ñêîëüêî ìíå îñòàëîñü è åñòü ëè ñïîñîá õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü. - Õèìåðà íàêèíóë êàïþøîí.   
-À ìû?   
Îí ïîäîø¸ë ê íåé è ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è.   
-Ëèíà, òû æå ñàìà çíàåøü, êàê âàì âñåì íåëîâêî â ìî¸ì îáùåñòâå. Âû îáðàùàåòåñü ñî ìíîé, êàê ñ îáðå÷¸ííûì, è íå äóìàé, ÷òî ìíå îò ýòîãî ëåã÷å.   
Äåâóøêå õîòåëîñü îïóñòèòü ãëàçà, íî âçãëÿä Çåëãàäèñà äåðæàë öåïêî.   
-ß… Ïðîñòè, ìû áîëüøå íå áóäåì, - íè÷åãî ëó÷øåãî íå ïðèøëî åé â ãîëîâó.   
-Áóäåòå. È ìû îáà ïðåêðàñíî ýòî ïîíèìàåì. Ïîæàëóéñòà, îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, - â åãî ãîëîñå åé ïî÷óäèëàñü ìîëüáà, íî ëèöî õèìåðû, êàê îáû÷íî, áûëî íåïðîíèöàåìî.   
-Òû âåðí¸øüñÿ?   
-Íå ìîãó îáåùàòü.   
-Ïðèä¸òñÿ. À òî ÿ çàîðó è ïîäíèìó âñåõ íà íîãè. - Îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü. - Êàê òîãäà óéä¸øü?   
Ïî ãîëîâå õèìåðû ïðîïîëçëà êàïëÿ.   
-Õîðîøî, îáåùàþ. Òåïåðü îòïóñòèøü?   
-Äà. Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ìîé äðóã, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü.   
-Ñïàñèáî, Ëèíà, - ïåðåä òåì, êàê îòïóñòèòü å¸, îí ïîöåëîâàë å¸ â ëîá, è âîëøåáíèöà ïîðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî, ñïóñêàÿñü âíèç, íå óñïåëà îäåòü ïîâÿçêó. Óæå ó äâåðè, Çåëãàäèñ, îãëÿíóâøèñü, óëûáíóëñÿ: - Åù¸ óâèäèìñÿ.   
Äâåðü áåñøóìíî çàêðûëàñü. Ëèíà, ñîâåðøåííî íå çàìå÷àÿ ýòîãî, âöåïèëàñü â ñòîëåøíèöó òàê, ÷òî ó íå¸ ïîáåëåëè êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ.   
×üÿ-òî ðóêà çàáîòëèâî îáíÿëà å¸ çà ïëå÷è. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Ëèíà ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, êòî ýòî.   
-Íåóæåëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî óìð¸ò, Êñåëëîñ?   
-Áîþñü, ÷òî òàê, Ëèíà càí. - Ñâÿùåííèê ìÿãêî ïðèâëåê å¸ ê ñåáå. Äåâóøêà óòêíóëàñü ëáîì â åãî ïëå÷î. Ãëàçà åå áûëè ñóõè.   
-À ìíå óæ íà÷èíàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå ìû áåññìåðòíû.   
-Íå âñå.   
-Äà.   
Òèøèíà íàêðûëà îáîèõ òÿæ¸ëûì ïëàùîì.   
-Äóìàåøü, ÿ áûëà ïðàâà, îòïóñòèâ åãî? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà.   
-Ýòî òàéíà, êîòîðóþ äàæå íàì íå äàíî óçíàòü. Íî ÿ ïîñòóïèë áû òàêæå.   
-À ãäå æå òâîÿ âå÷íàÿ èðîíèÿ?   
-Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíà ñèëüíî ïîìîãëà áû òóò, Ëèíà. Òåáå îñîáåííî.   
-Âîò â òàêèå ìîìåíòû ÿ æàëåþ î òåêóùåé âî ìíå êðîâè ìîíñòðà.   
-Òû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåøü èçìåíèòü.   
-Ïîýòîìó è æàëåþ. À òåáå íå õîòåëîñü áû áûòü ÷åëîâåêîì?   
-ß äàâíî ïðèâûê.   
-Ýòî íå îòâåò.   
-ß çíàþ.   
-Êîãäà Àìåëèÿ óçíàåò, ÷òî Çåëãàäèñ óø¸ë, à ÿ åãî íå îñòàíîâèëà, îíà ìåíÿ óáü¸ò, - âçäîõíóëà Ëèíà. Ïîòîì, ïîäóìàâ, äîáàâèëà: - Íó è ïóñòü óáèâàåò.   
Êñåëëîñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

_- Äåíü ÷åòûðíàäöàòûé îò ïîñëåäíåãî -_

Ëèíà ìåäëåííî ïîãëîùàëà ëåæàâøóþ íà òàðåëêå åäó. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îáåäàòü â îäèíî÷êó âîâñå íå òàê õîðîøî, êàê ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, íèêòî íå îòíèìàåò ó òåáÿ îòáèâíûå è íå åñò ñ òâîåé òàðåëêè, íî êîãäà çíàåøü, ÷òî âñå òâîè äðóçüÿ íåèçâåñòíî íàñêîëüêî ðàçáðåëèñü, à îäèí èç íèõ âîîáùå íà ïîðîãå íåèçáåæíîé ñìåðòè… â îáùåì, êóñîê â ãîðëî íå ëåçåò.   
Íà ñòîë óïàëà òåíü.   
-Çàíÿòî, - áóðêíóëà Ëèíà, ïîäíèìàÿ âçãëÿä èç òàðåëêè, è òóò æå ÷óòü íå ïîïåðõíóëàñü. - Çåë!   
-Ïðèâåò, - óëûáíóëñÿ õèìåðà, ñàäÿñü íàïðîòèâ íå¸.   
-Çåë, ÷åãî æ òû íå ïðåäóïðåäèë?! ß áû óñòðîèëà ïèð! Íó íè÷åãî, ñåé÷àñ èñïðàâèì… Ïàïàøà! Âñå ìåíþ ÷åòûðå ðàçà!   
-Ëèíà, ÿ íå ãîëîäåí, - ïîïûòàëñÿ îòêàçàòüñÿ Çåëãàäèñ.   
Âîëøåáíèöà íàãðàäèëà åãî âîçìóù¸ííûì âçãëÿäîì:   
-Ìíå ÷òî, òåáÿ è íàêîðìèòü íåëüçÿ? Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ìû æå äàâíî íå âèäåëèñü! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, âñå îñòàëüíûå ìåíÿ íàãëî êèíóëè! Ó Àìåëèè "êîðîëåâñêèå äåëà" - ÷óøü êàêàÿ-òî, íî îíà, ìåðçàâêà, ñìûëàñü â Ñåéðóí. Ãàóððè - ìîæåøü ñåáå âîîáðàçèòü! - ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî îò îòöà, åãî ïðîñèëè ñðî÷íî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåìüå. Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü äóìàë, ÷òî ó Ãàóððè åñòü ñåìüÿ? ß - íè ðàçó! Ñèëüôèëü, ïðåäàòåëüíèöà, ðåøèëà åãî ñîïðîâîæäàòü, à Êñåëëîñ è Ôåëèÿ âîîáùå èñ÷åçëè áåç îáúÿñíåíèé! Êàê ïî-òâîåìó, íå ñëèøêîì ëè ÷àñòî îíè èñ÷åçàþò âìåñòå, à, Çåë? - Ëèíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî âûäîõëàñü, è áîëüøå îáû÷íîé äðóæåñêîé áîëòîâíåé îò ðåàëüíîñòè íå îòäåëàòüñÿ. - Òû íå î÷åíü õîðîøî âûãëÿäèøü, - òèõî äîáàâèëà îíà.   
-Îòòîðæåíèå óæå íà÷àëîñü, - íå ãðîì÷å íå¸ îáúÿñíèë õèìåðà. - ß ïîíÿë ýòî äâà äíÿ íàçàä è ñðàçó ðåøèë âåðíóòüñÿ.   
-Ñäåðæàë, çíà÷èò, îáåùàíèå? - ïîïûòàëàñü óëûáíóòüñÿ Ëèíà. Çåëãàäèñ êèâíóë. - Òû… íàø¸ë ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ìîãëî áû òåáå ïîìî÷ü?   
-Íåò, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé õèìåðà. - Òå îðàêóëû, æðåöû, ìàãè, ìóäðåöû è ó÷¸íûå, ê êîòîðûì ÿ îáðàùàëñÿ çà ýòè äâå íåäåëè, ñìîãëè ïîñîâåòîâàòü ìíå ëèøü îäíî: ïîñêîðåå çàâåðøèòü âñå íåçàâåðø¸ííûå äåëà.   
-È òû òàê ñïîêîéíî îá ýòîì ãîâîðèøü?! - õëîïíóëà êóëàêîì îá ñòîë Ëèíà. Ëèöî ïîä êàïþøîíîì íå âûêàçàëî íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé. - ×¸ðò, íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü… íåóæåëè òåáå âñ¸ ðàâíî? Íåóæåëè òû õî÷åøü óìåðåòü?   
-Êîíå÷íî, íåò! - òåïåðü êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëó õëîïíóë õèìåðà (íå äóìàéòå, ÷òî áåç óùåðáà äëÿ ñòîëà). - Êîíå÷íî, ìíå íå âñ¸ ðàâíî! Íî ïîäóìàé ñàìà - ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîäåëàòü?   
-Êñåëëîñ…   
-Íåò. Òàêèå Äîãîâîðû èìåþò îáÿçàòåëüñòâà ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí.   
-Àõ, òû èìååøü ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâ ìîíñòðîâ?! - âñêî÷èëà Ëèíà. - Êàêîãî òîãäà ïðèøåë êî ÌÍÅ?   
-ß íå èìåþ íè÷åãî… â ñìûñëå, èìåþ, íî íå ïðîòèâ òåáÿ æå! Ê òîìó æå òû ìîíñòð òîëüêî íàïîëîâèíó.   
-Íó è ÷òî, ýòî âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ïîâîä ìåíÿ îñêîðáëÿòü!.. - Âäðóã îñîçíàâ, íàñêîëüêî ãëóïî ñåáÿ âåä¸ò, âîëøåáíèöà ñåëà è ïðîèçíåñëà: - Èçâèíè, Çåë. Òû ïðèøåë êî ìíå êàê ê äðóãó, à ÿ òåáÿ òàê âñòðå÷àþ…   
-Âàø çàêàç, - ïðîõðèïåë øàòàþùèéñÿ îôèöèàíò, ïîäíîñÿ ãðîìàäíîå êîëè÷åñòâî áëþä.   
-ß ïðàâäà íå ãîëîäåí, - ïîâòîðèë Çåëãàäèñ è, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìàëîå, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ îáû÷íûì, ÷èñëî òàðåëîê ïåðåä äåâóøêîé, äîáàâèë: - Äà è òû, ïîõîæå, òîæå.   
-Íó ÏÎÆÀ-ÀËÓÉÑÒÀ! - àëûå ãëàçà ñ íàäåæäîé ñìîòðåëè íà õèìåðó. Îôèöèàíòó ÷óäîì óäàâàëîñü óäåðæèâàòü ðàâíîâåñèå. Ïðèíÿâ âî âíèìàíèå ýòè äâà îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, Çåëãàäèñ ñêàçàë:   
-Õîðîøî, ÿ ñäàþñü, - è íå ñìîã íå óëûáíóòüñÿ, âèäÿ, êàê ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàñöâåëî ëèöî Ëèíû. 

_-Äåíü âîñüìîé îò ïîñëåäíåãî -_

-Óõ òû, ÿðìàðêà! Çåë, ïîøëè-ïîøëè-ïîøëè! - âöåïèâøèñü â ðóêó õèìåðû, äåâóøêà áóêâàëüíî ïîòàùèëà åãî ïî óëèöå.   
-Ëèí, òû âåä¸øü ñåáÿ, êàê ðåá¸íîê, - Çåëãàäèñ ñìåÿëñÿ ïîä çàêðûâàâøåé ëèöî òêàíüþ.   
-Ðåá¸íîê? - Ëèíà çàñìåÿëàñü â îòâåò. - Ïî-ìîåìó ìåíÿ ëåã÷å ïðèíÿòü çà òâîþ äåâóøêó.   
-Íå÷àñòî äåâóøêè ãóëÿþò ñ õèìåðàìè…   
-Îé, äà ëàäíî òåáå, ê òîìó æå òû òàê çàêðûëñÿ, ÷òî âîîáùå íå ðàçáåð¸øü, êòî òû. Ïîøëè áûñòðåé íà ÿðìàðêó! Òû æå óãîñòèøü ìåíÿ ìîðîæåíûì?   
-Óãîùó, Ëèíà òÿí.   
-Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ "Ëèíà òÿí"! - âîçìóù¸ííûé âîïëü íå ñî÷åòàëñÿ ñ èãðàâøåé íà å¸ ëèöå óëûáêîé. - À òî ÿ íà÷íó íàçûâàòü òåáÿ "Çåë òÿí", è òîãäà âñå òî÷íî ðåøàò, ÷òî ìû ïàðî÷êà.   
-Äà íàçûâàé êàê òåáå óãîäíî, - õèìåðà ñ óëûáêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà ñìåÿâøóþñÿ äåâóøêó. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñ óòðà îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ çíà÷èòåëüíî õóæå, Çåëãàäèñîì â ýòîò äåíü âëàäåëî ëåãêîìûñëåííîå íàñòðîåíèå. Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî îí çàðàçèëñÿ èì îò Ëèíû.   
-Òû êàê? - âíèìàòåëüíûå ãëàçà äåâóøêè, êàçàëîñü, âèäåëè åãî ìûñëè.   
-Âñå íîðìàëüíî, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ.   
-Òî÷íî? - îíà âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó, òðåáîâàòåëüíî çàãëÿäûâàÿ åìó â ëèöî.   
-Òî÷íî.   
-Òîãäà îïóñòè âîðîò.   
-Ëèíà, âîêðóã ñòîëüêî íàðîäó…   
-Íó îïÿòü òû! Îáåùàþ èñïåïåëèòü ëþáîãî, êòî êîñî íà òåáÿ ïîñìîòðèò.   
-Î Ãîñïîäè, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Çåëãàäèñ, îïóñêàÿ òàêè âîðîò ñ ëèöà. - Òîëüêî íå âçäóìàé íèêîãî èñïåïåëÿòü.   
-Òàê óæ è áûòü, òîëüêî ðàäè òåáÿ, Çåë…òÿí.   
-Ëèíà!   
-Äà? - íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèëà îíà. - Ðàçâå òû íå ñêàçàë: "Êàê òåáå óãîäíî"?   
-Çà÷åì æå ëîâèòü ìåíÿ íà ñëîâå!   
-À êàê æå èíà÷å?   
Ïðîäîëæàÿ øóòëèâóþ ïåðåïàëêó, îíè ñìåøàëèñü ñ ÿðìàðî÷íîé òîëïîé. Íà ñåêóíäó, êîãäà Çåëãàäèñ íå âèäåë, ëèöî Ëèíû óòðàòèëî âåñ¸ëîå âûðàæåíèå - íî òóò æå âåðíóëî åãî. "ß îáåùàëà åãî ðàçâëå÷ü". 

_- Äåíü ñåäüìîé îò ïîñëåäíåãî -_

-Î-îõ, ìîÿ ãîëîâà… - ïðîñòîíàëà Ëèíà, îñòîðîæíî óäåðæèâàÿ óïîìÿíóòóþ ÷àñòü òåëà. - Ïî ìíå ñëîâíî óäàðèëè Äðàãîí Ñëýéâîì…   
-Ïî íàì îáîèì, - îòêëèêíóëñÿ ñèäåâøèé íàïðîòèâ â òàêîé æå ïîçå Çåëãàäèñ.   
-Òåïåðü ÿ âèæó, ÷òî òû áûë ïðàâ: íå ñòîèëî ïðîáîâàòü âñå âèíà ïîäðÿä… - ðûæàÿ âîëøåáíèöà ïîëîæèëà ëîêòè íà ñòîë, ñâåðõó íèõ îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó.   
-Æàëü, ÷òî òîëüêî òåïåðü… - õèìåðà ñêîïèðîâàë äâèæåíèå äåâóøêè.   
-È ÷òî áû íàì çàêàçàòü íà çàâòðàê?..   
-Ðàññîë. È î÷åíü, î÷åíü ìíîãî.   
Ëèíà áûëî çàñìåÿëàñü, íî òóò æå ñî ñòîíîì ñõâàòèëàñü çà ãîëîâó.   
-È âî ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ, Çåë, âòÿíóëà…   
-Äà ëàäíî òåáå, - ëåíèâî âîçðàçèë îí. - Ìíå äàæå ïîíðàâèëîñü…   
-Øóòèøü?   
-Íå ñîâñåì. Ñåãîäíÿ, êîíå÷íî… Íî â÷åðà áûëî äîâîëüíî âåñåëî.   
-ß î÷åíü ðàäà, - äåâóøêà çàñèÿëà óëûáêîé.   
-ß äàæå ïî÷òè íå æàëåþ, ÷òî âåðíóëñÿ.   
-Íà âñ¸-òàêè æàëååøü, äà? - Ëèíà çàìåòíî ïîãðóñòíåëà.   
-Åñëè áû ÿ îñòàëñÿ îäèí, ÿ íå ìó÷èë áû òåáÿ.   
-Åñëè áû òû îñòàëñÿ îäèí, òû ìó÷èë áû ìåíÿ â äâà ðàçà ñèëüíåå! ß áû ïðîêëèíàëà ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî òåáÿ îòïóñòèëà, èñêàëà áû òåáÿ ïî âñåìó êîíòèíåíòó, íå çíàÿ, ãäå òû, æèâ ëè òû âîîáùå.   
-ß íå çíàë, ÷òî òàê äîðîã òåáå, - Çåëãàäèñ ðàñòåðÿííî ïîñìîòðåë íà âîëøåáíèöó.   
-×åãî òû âîîáùå çíàåøü, - ìàõíóëà ðóêîé Ëèíà. - Äà, òû ìíå äîðîã! Òû ìîé äðóã, îá ýòîì òû çíàë?   
-Äîãàäûâàëñÿ, - ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ õèìåðà.   
-Äîãàäûâàëñÿ îí! Äà ÿ áû ñ óìà ñîøëà, îñòàíüñÿ òû ñåé÷àñ áåç ïîääåðæêè.   
Ìàëåíüêóþ ëàäîíü âîëøåáíèöû íàêðûëà òÿæ¸ëàÿ êàìåííàÿ ðóêà.   
-Ñïàñèáî, Ëèíà, - óëûáíóëñÿ åé Çåëãàäèñ.   
Ëèíà ïîêðàñíåëà. 

_- Äåíü ÷åòâ¸ðòûé îò ïîñëåäíåãî -_

Â äâåðü îñòîðîæíî ïîñòó÷àëè.   
-Çåë, òû òàì?   
-Äà. Âõîäè.   
Ëèíà ïîñëóøàëàñü è, âîéäÿ è çàêðûâ äâåðü, îãëÿäåëàñü. Ïëàù è ïåðåâÿçü õèìåðû ñâåøèâàëèñü ñî ñòóëà, ìå÷ áûë ïðèñëîíåí ê ñòåíå, à ñàì Çåëãàäèñ ëåæàë â ïîñòåëè.   
-Òû ÷òî íå âñòà¸øü?   
-Íå ìîãó.   
Ëèöî Ëèíû ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ìàñêó áîëè.   
-Çåë, íåóæåëè?..   
-Äà.   
Îíà ïåðåñåêëà êîìíàòó è ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòè.   
-×òî èìåííî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
-Ïîõîæå, ÿ ïàðàëèçîâàí.   
Ëèíà áûñòðî ïðîâåðèëà åãî ðåôëåêñû - îòñóòñòâîâàëè, êàê òàêîâûå. Êîæà Çåëãàäèñà íà îùóïü êàçàëàñü áîëåå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé.   
-×¸ðò… - äåâóøêó ïðîíçèëà äîãàäêà. - Òåáå âåäü è ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, òðóäíî, äà? - Îíà ñ âîëíåíèåì âçãëÿíóëà â ëèöî õèìåðû. Òîò îïóñòèë âåêè â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ.-À ÿ, äóðà, òåáÿ ïûòàþ… Ëàäíî, ïîäîæäè, ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñó òåáå çàâòðàê, à ïîòîì çàéìóñü ïåðåíîñêîé ïîñòåëè.   
-Ýé, òû ÷òî çàäóìàëà?! - Çåëãàäèñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî â åãî ïîëîæåíèè ýòî áûëî, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ñëîæíî.   
-Êàê - ÷òî? Ïåðåñåëÿþñü â òâîþ êîìíàòó, êîíå÷íî.   
-Çà÷åì?!   
-Òåáå âðåäíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, ïîìîë÷è. ×òî äî âîïðîñà - à êàê èíà÷å, Çåë? Òû, ïîõîæå, íå ìîæåøü ñàì î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ.   
-Õîðîøî, òîãäà èäè çà çàâòðàêîì, - Çåëãàäèñ âíåçàïíî ïîòåðÿë èíòåðåñ ê ðàçãîâîðó, è Ëèíà ñî÷ëà ýòî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì:   
-Çåë, òû íè÷åãî îò ìåíÿ íå ñêðûâàåøü?   
-Íåò.   
-Íó ëàäíî…- Îíà âñ¸-òàêè ïîìåäëèëà ó äâåðè. È ïðàâèëüíî ñäåëàëà. Õèìåðà ñòèñíóë çóáû, è åãî òåëî âûãíóëîñü äóãîé îò áîëè.   
-ß æå ïðîñèë… óéäè…- âûäàâèë îí.   
Íî Ëèíà óæå âíîâü áûëà ó åãî èçãîëîâüÿ, íà õîäó òâîðÿ èñöåëÿþùåå çàêëÿòüå. Çåëãàäèñó ñòàëî ÷óòü ëåã÷å, íî òîëüêî î÷åíü "÷óòü".   
-ß óæå… ïûòàëñÿ, - òÿæåëî äûøà, åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîèçíåñ îí. - Ïî÷òè… íå äåéñòâóåò. Ñåé÷àñ… ñàìî ïðîéäåò.   
Ïðåäñêàçàíèå ñáûëîñü, ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïðèïàäîê êîí÷èëñÿ. Ñ íèì êîí÷èëàñü è ïàðàëèçîâàííîñòü õèìåðû.   
-È äàâíî ýòî ó òåáÿ? - íå ïðåäâåùàþùèì íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà. Çåëãàäèñ, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü åé â ãëàçà, âÿëî îòâåòèë:   
-Íåäåëè òðè…   
Âîëøåáíèöà õëîïíóëà ñåáÿ ïî ëáó è ïî÷òè ñò¸ðëà ëàäîíüþ ëèöî.   
-Ñíà÷àëà ïðèñòóïû áûëè ñëàáûå è ðåäêèå, - ïðîäîëæàë õèìåðà, - íî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíè âñ¸ ñèëüíåå è ÷àùå…   
-È äîëãî òû ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêðûâàòü?!   
Îòâåò Çåëãàäèñà áûë íàïèñàí ó íåãî íà ëèöå. Ëèíà âïàëà â êàïëþ.   
-Äà ÿ æå òåáÿ óáüþ!   
-Íå òðóäèñü.   
-Çàòêíèñü òû!   
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîåë îí ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî: Ëèíà íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, êàê áû îíà åãî êîðìèëà.   
Âîëøåáíèöà ïåðåñåëèëàñü-òàêè â êîìíàòó õèìåðû, îòëåâèòèðîâàâ ñâîþ êðîâàòü ê êðîâàòè Çåëãàäèñà íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî, íàñêîëüêî ïîçâîëÿëè ïðèëè÷èÿ. Êîãäà âå÷åðîì å¸ ïîäîïå÷íûé çàñíóë, îíà äîëãî ëåæàëà è ñ òîñêîé ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ìàëåíüêîé è áåñïîìîùíîé è ìå÷òàÿ, ÷òîáû õîòü êòî-íèáóäü åù¸ èç å¸ äðóçåé îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì. Äàæå Ãàóððè. Äàæå Àìåëèÿ.   
Íó ïî÷åìó îíà íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü!.. 

_- Äåíü ïðåäïîñëåäíèé -_

Çàêàòíûå ëó÷è ïîòèõîíüêó óãàñëè, îêíî, â êîòîðîå íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðåë Çåëãàäèñ, ïîòåìíåëî. Âîò îí ïðîâîäèë çàêàò. À óòðîì âñòðå÷àë ðàññâåò. Ðàññâåò áûë êðàñèâåé çàêàòà. Õèìåðà âñòðå÷àë åãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé è, çíàÿ, ÷òî âñêîðå åìó ïðåäñòîèò ïîòåðÿòü è ýòî, îò÷àÿííî öåïëÿëñÿ çà íåãî.   
-Õîòåëîñü áû ìíå åù¸ ðàç óâèäåòü ðàññâåò, - òèõî âçäîõíóë îí.   
-Òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë? - âñòðåïåíóëàñü Ëèíà, áûñòðî íàêëîíÿÿñü ê íåìó. Çåëãàäèñ âçãëÿíóë åé â ëèöî.   
-ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ëèíà.   
Îíà âçäðîãíóëà è âûäàâèëà óëûáêó.   
-ß òîæå ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ìû âñå òåáÿ ëþáèì, Çåë.   
-ß íå â ýòîì ñìûñëå, - äîñàäëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ õèìåðà. - ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ íå òîëüêî êàê äðóãà, íî è êàê ïðåêðàñíóþ äîáðóþ æåíùèíó.   
-Ïðåêðàñíóþ? Äîáðóþ? - îäèí óãîëîê ðòà äåâóøêè ïîïîëç ââåðõ, õîòÿ â öåëîì îíà âûãëÿäåëà ñêîðåå ãîòîâîé çàïëàêàòü. - Òû ìåíÿ íè ñ êåì íå ïóòàåøü?   
-Äàâàé õîòÿ áû ñåé÷àñ áåç îáèíÿêîâ.   
-Ïðîñòè, - Ëèíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. - Òû âåäü íå øóòèøü, äà?   
-Äà   
Ëèíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà.   
-ß òîæå ëþáëþ òåáÿ - íå êàê äðóãà.   
Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ:   
-Òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî íå æàëîñòü?   
-Íà÷àëîñü ñ æàëîñòè, - íå ñòàëà îòðèöàòü âîëøåáíèöà. - Íî òåïåðü ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáëþ òåáÿ.   
-Êàê áû ìíå õîòåëîñü ïîâåðèòü òâîèì ñëîâàì… ×òî æ, îòêðîâåííîñòü çà îòêðîâåííîñòü: ìî¸ ÷óâñòâî íà÷àëîñü ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòè.   
-Ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàíüñÿ æèòü, - Çåëãàäèñó òðóäíî áûëî âûíîñèòü ìîëÿùèé âçãëÿä àëûõ ãëàç.   
-Êàêèì îáðàçîì?   
-Òû çíàåøü.   
-Êñåëëîñà, êàê âèäèøü, íèãäå íåò.   
-Ïîÿâèòñÿ, åñëè ïîçâàòü.   
-ß íå õî÷ó.   
-Òû âñ¸-òàêè íå õî÷åøü æèòü, ÿ áûëà ïðàâà â ýòîì, - ãðóñòíî çàêëþ÷èëà äåâóøêà. - Òû óñòàë.   
-Íåò, íî… ìîæåò, ÿ óæå è â ñàìîì äåëå ñìèðèëñÿ.   
Ëèíà íàêëîíèëàñü åùå áîëüøå è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, Çåëãàäèñ îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé. Âîëøåáíèöà, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ãóá õèìåðû, ìåäëåííî ïåðåòåêëà ñî ñâîåé êðîâàòè íà åãî òåëî. Å¸ ðóêè îòáðîñèëè âîëîñû ñ åãî ëáà (ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëè âîëîñû, à íå ïðèâû÷íàÿ ïðîâîëîêà, õîòÿ è áîëåå æ¸ñòêèå, ÷åì ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå), ïðîâåëè ïî ñêóëàì, ñïóñòèëèñü ñ ëèöà íà ãðóäü, ñòàâ áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâûìè, çàòåðåáèëè ðóáàøêó Çåëãàäèñà. Òîò ïîéìàë å¸ ðóêè çà çàïÿñòüÿ.   
-Íèêàêèõ ïîäàðêîâ óìèðàþùåìó, - ïðåðâàâ ïîöåëóé, ñòðîãî ñêàçàë îí.   
-Íî ïî÷åìó? - îáèæåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà. - ß òîæå ýòîãî õî÷ó.   
-Ëèí, ýòî… íååñòåñòâåííî…   
-×òî. Â ýòîì. Íååñòåñòâåííîãî? - íà êàæäîé ïàóçå îíà ïîêðûâàëà åãî ëèöî äðàçíÿùèìè ïîöåëóÿìè.   
-Ïîæàëóéñòà… íå íàäî.   
Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñ êîìêîì â ãîðëå ïðîèçíåñëà:   
-Áîãè, Çåë… êàêîé æå òû èäèîò.   
-Ñîãëàñåí, - âçäîõíóë õèìåðà, îòâîäÿ âçãëÿä.   
-Ðàçðåøèøü õîòÿ áû ïîëåæàòü ñ òîáîé?   
-Êîíå÷íî.   
Îíà ïåðåêàòèëàñü ñ íåãî íà êðîâàòü, è îí îáíÿë å¸, ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå.   
-ß ïðàâäà ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - òèõî ñêàçàë Çåëãàäèñ. - Ïîýòîìó íå õî÷ó åù¸ áîëüøå ìó÷èòü. ß è òàê ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííîé ñâîëî÷üþ.   
-Íè÷åãî òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, - òàêæå òèõî îòâåòèëà Ëèíà, êëàäÿ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. - Íî ÿ íå áóäó òåáå íè â ÷¸ì âîçðàæàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ëþáëþ òåáÿ.   
-Çíàåøü, ïî-ìîåìó, ìíå îñòàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ.   
-Çíàþ. ß ïîáóäó çäåñü ñ òîáîé.   
-Ñïàñèáî.   
-Íå çà ÷òî. Ýòî òàê æå âàæíî äëÿ ìåíÿ, êàê è äëÿ òåáÿ.   
Ñâå÷êà íà ñòîëå ãîðåëà ÿðêî è ðîâíî. Çåëãàäèñ ãàäàë, ïåðåæèâ¸ò ëè îí å¸ èëè îíà åãî. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, õèìåðà ñêëîíÿëñÿ ê ïîñëåäíåìó.   
"Õîòåëîñü áû ìíå åù¸ ðàç óâèäåòü ðàññâåò, " - âíîâü ïîäóìàë Çåëãàäèñ, ïîãðóæàÿñü â ïîëóäð¸ìó. 

_- Äåíü ïîñëåäíèé -_

Êîãäà õèìåðà î÷íóëñÿ, áûëî óæå äàëåêî çà ïîëíî÷ü. Ðÿäîì, ïðèæàâøèñü ó íåìó, ñ îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ëåæàëà Ëèíà.   
-Íå ñïèøü?   
-Íåò. Íå õî÷åòñÿ.   
-Îòäîõíóëà áû.   
-Ñêàçàëà æå - íå õî÷åòñÿ, - îíà âçäîõíóëà. - Ïûòàåøüñÿ òàê èëè èíà÷å îò ìåíÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ?   
-Íåìíîæêî.   
Îíè óëûáíóëèñü äðóã äðóãó, ïîòîì Çåëãàäèñ ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä íà ïîòîëîê.   
"Òåáå óæå òðèæäû ïðåäëàãàëè Äîãîâîð".   
Õèìåðà ïîñìîòðåë íà Ëèíó. Âîëøåáíèöà íå ðåàãèðîâàëà, çíà÷èò, ãîëîñ ñëûøàë òîëüêî îí.   
"Ïðèâåò".   
"ß ñàì îäíàæäû óæå ïðåäëîæèë. Ïðåäëàãàþ âòîðîé ðàç".   
"Ñïàñèáî, íî ìîé îòâåò íå èçìåíèëñÿ".   
"Òàê ñïåøèøü óìåðåòü? - Õèìåðå ïîêàçàëîñü, â ìûñëåííîì ãîëîñå Êñåëëîñà ñêîëüçíóëè ïðåçðèòåëüíûå íîòêè, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó îí ïîíÿë èõ ïðè÷èíó: - Ëèíà ñàí áóäåò ïëàêàòü".   
"Íåò. Íå áóäåò. Îíà ñèëüíàÿ, ÿ çíàþ, ÿ æå ëþáëþ å¸".   
"Ëþáèøü è ãîòîâ îñòàâèòü? - ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñïðîñèë ìîíñòð. - Ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî îíà òåáÿ íå ëþáèò, èëè ÷òî?"   
"Êàê ýòî íè ãðóñòíî, îíà ìåíÿ ëþáèò. Íàäåþñü òîëüêî, ÷òî ýòî íåíàäîëãî, è êòî-òî çàìåíèò ìåíÿ â å¸ ñåðäöå".   
"Ïî÷åìó-òî ýòî çâó÷èò êàê íàì¸ê".   
"Íàì¸ê è åñòü".   
Êñåëëîñ ïîìîë÷àë.   
"Ïîæàëóé, ÿ ñîãëàñåí ñ Ëèíîé ñàí - òû èäèîò".   
"ß ýòîãî è íå îòðèöàë".   
"Íî ïîêàçûâàòü òàê ïðÿìî áûëî íåîáÿçàòåëüíî. Èòàê, òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ óìåðåòü".   
"Äà".   
"Ýãîèñòè÷íî".   
"Äà".   
"Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, òû ýòîãî çàñëóæèâàåøü".   
"Äà".   
Êñåëëîñ ìûñëåííî âçäîõíóë:   
"Ñìåëî, Çåë êóí, ñìåëî. Ïðîñòî ðóêè îïóñêàþòñÿ. Íó ÷òî æ, íå áóäó ìåøàòü".   
×óæîå ïðèñóòñòâèå èñ÷åçëî.   
-Î ÷¸ì çàäóìàëñÿ?   
-Òàê, íè î ÷¸ì îñîáåííîì. Ïîõîæå, ñêîðî ðàññâåò.   
-Äà, ïîõîæå.   
-ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòèøü?   
-Ýòî òâîé âûáîð. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî òû, à èìåííî òåáÿ ÿ ëþáëþ.   
Ñâå÷à íà ñòîëå äîãîðàëà. Òüìà çà îêíîì ïîñòåïåííî ðàññåèâàëàñü. Ëèíà çàáûëàñü òðåâîæíûì ñíîì.   
Êîãäà ïåðâûé ðàññâåòíûé ëó÷ ïðîíèê â êîìíàòó, äûõàíèå õèìåðû ïðåðâàëîñü. Ëèíà òóò æå ïðîñíóëàñü è ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà êðîâàòè, îñâîáîäèâøèñü îò îáúÿòèÿ áåññèëüíî óïàâøåé õîëîäåþùåé ðóêè.   
Çåëãàäèñ áûë ì¸ðòâ. Ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî Ëèíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî äîëæíà áû çàïëàêàòü, íî ñë¸ç íå áûëî. Ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, îíà çàêðûëà íàâåê ñòàâøèå íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçà. 

05.10.2000 

* * *

* * *

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
